the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulatobari Greatforge
While the actual character exists on the server 'Emerald Dream-US', an alternative profile of him exists on Wyrmrest Accord-US to be used by Orikson in his Arms specialization. Zulatobari, a strange name, is named specifically in honor of the clan's founder, Zulbar Greatforge! Characteristics The fourth child of Orik Greatforge, but second son of Orik and his second wife, Fjoren. Honorable and kind to a fault, but with tendencies to be too serious and self-sacrificial. Physical Appearance Zulatobari stands's a bit above average for a normal dwarf, but nothing too extreme, especially when compared to the other great warriors and thanes of Ironforge who stand as tall as 4'10 or taller. Despite that, Zula manages to appear far larger and imposing then his actual height would imply. This is likely due to the large, slightly aging scar that runs down his right eye. Despite the scar, he can still see out of his right eye but if you look long enough, you can tell he has trouble seeing out of it. While the life of a Thane, a noble, may imply an easy life style, Zula's body doesn't show it in the least. Then again, the idea of a Lord, or Thane, is very different in Ironforge then it is in Stormwind. Zula is a warrior born, a tactician, and an expert armorsmith with a middling level of skill at weaponsmithing. Due to this, the ratio of body fat to muscle is extremely skewed in the favor of muscle, and his flesh has seen better times, being covered in scars and toughed by both battle and the forge. His beard is long, dominated by the reddish hair he inherited from his father but graying with age, and braided into two impressive tails with a large mustache. All of which is extremely well maintained and decorated with all manner of precious metals and baubles that all serve to add to the rich and imposing look of Zulatobari. The hair on Zula's head is balding, due to a mixture of helmets, age, and smithing, but he still has hair that is smoothed down. Like his beard, it is mostly reddish, but graying with age. Personal Items To go into more detail on the beard baubles and jewelry, every piece is an heirloom of the Greatforge Clan. It's Greatforge tradition of the Thane to wear the trinkets of their predecessors in their hair, be it beard or braid. Due to the passage of time there are far too many trinkets to be worn at once, regardless of the amount of hair capable of receiving such treasures, and Zula takes the opportunity to switch which ones decorate his beard every day. It is not tradition to risk the trinkets in combat, and when not used are kept in a masterwork chest in Zula's bedroom, right next to the stand containing Jour's armor and near the pedestal-shrine of Bitter'Ice. Bitter'Ice, forged about two thousand years ago by the Greatforge Clan's founder, Zulbar Greatforge, using techniques only recently rediscovered, and metals taken from a few old tools and weapons brought with the Earthen in their exodus from Ulduar. It was by reshaping or melting these objects down that Zulbar obtained the materials to create Bitter'Ice. The central rod is pure Titansteel, reshaped from an ancient pickaxe blade, the twin-sided axeblade is forged out of a Arcanite-Titanium alloy. The Arcanite was a gift from a strange gnomish alchemist and the Titanium taken from the melting of similar heirlooms like the pickaxe blade. Pressed into the axeblades are runes of truesilver that still blaze a deep blue despite the passage of time, these were created by Nisvik the Wise, the First, the founder of the Runekeeper Order, in his final years. As Nisvik was an extreme age of just under five hundred years, and while he was the one who imbued the axe, most of the actual carving was done by his son, who was himself considered an elder already, with careful instructions. Finally, adorning the bottom of the axe is a polished orb of a dark blue coloration. While seemingly a decoration, it's actually a 'battery' of sorts, one of Nisvik's greatest creations, an 'Orb of Nisvik'. It actually takes mana from nearby sources, the speed based on the need (the faster mana is being used, the faster it siphons), to recharge itself and is then used to power the runes on the axe. Overall, the axe has a great deal of use, and while clearly ancient, it's surprisingly well kept with only minor scratches and marks. Bitter'Ice's magic has several different enchantments layered into the axe, the most obvious is the cold air that surrounds the axe, a tinge of ice that grows along the edges. This goes into the purpose of the axe, which is to battle dragons, specifically black dragons, the enchantments help the wielder resist a dragons fiery breath! The next enchantment is to make the axe nearly indestructible, not entirely needed due to the materials used in it's creation, but present nonetheless. Not even the depths of the Firelands or the crushing rocks of Deepholm could destroy or melt it! However, Titan Keepers such as Odyn, or Archmages like Khadgar could likely overwhelm or figure out a way to detach the Orb of Nisvik and eventually depower the axe and destroy it in more traditional ways. The third enchantment was for it to fly, the purpose was twofold, to fight dragons flying in the air, and giants on the ground. To aid in this, runes were applied that greatly reduced the weight of the weapon to allow for it be thrown at a modest distance, then runes that would allow it's wielder, someone attuned to the weapon, to have the axe fly into their grasp on a mental command. The final magic of the axe is not a rune based one, at least not entirely, within the Orb of Nisvik rests a fragment of Zulbar the Mighty's soul. The fragment is sentient enough to grant wisdom and knowledge to the axes wielder, as well as to reject those deemed unworthy from wielding the axe or it's magic. The fragment also pushes it's wielder into a frenzy when faced with draconic and giant foes, a lingering hatred of dragons and giants that once burned brightly in Zulbar! And yes, the only known dwarf with NO bloodties to the Greatforge Clan and Zulbar to be worthy of Bitter'Ice is Orik Greatforge. After Orik's death, Bitter'Ice found Zula worthy as Orik's son was both a blood relative of Zulbar and the most capable out the remaining Greatforge's to be Thane, Fjrorum being a close second but lacking the strength of a warrior. Almost as old as Bitter'Ice is the armor that Zulatobari wears. It was actually forged by Jour Greatforge, Zulbar's grandson and one of the greatest armorsmith to ever live among the Greatforges. It's entirely made out of the same materials as Bitter'Ice, taken in similar methods to his grandfather before him, by which, the mass majority of the armor is Arcanite-Titanium, the arcanite coming from the same gnomish alchemist. There are several reinforcements of Titansteel and it's runes are linked to Bitter'Ice and allow the armor to alter it's size within one foot of the original height of 4ft, meaning it can automatically fit to a 3ft tall creature or a 5ft tall creature IF that creature is attuned to Bitter'Ice and the armor will also alter it's shape to make sure those not attuned to the axe will be unable to put on the armor. Along with that are your normal variety of runes that both ward against magic and reduce the overall weight while increasing the armors flexibility. In any case, all craftsdwarfship is of the highest quality and is the sorta stuff you might see a Prince wear, further cultivating the intimidating/noble look of Zulatobari when he dons it. The only other object of note that's constantly on Zulatobari's person, besides a runic communication stone between himself and his brother Kalrum, is a locket that he keeps hidden under his beard and armor usually. Inside the locket is an image of his dead wife, Fjorla Anvilforge, and himself, drawn by an expert on their wedding day. He pulls it out and fiddles it when he's either anxious or searching for an answer to some problem he's facing, be it one of morals or something else. The locket itself is entirely truegold with the symbol of the Greatforge Clan emblazoned on the front and a short phrase in dwarvish inscribed on the back, 'Family before Honor', a saying Orik was fond of. Personality Zulatobari, on the surface, is your stereotypical dwarf, and in many ways he really is. Unlike his father he does hold his honor above his clan, willing to honor oaths that would have negative impacts for the Greatforges (such as granting any aid to those who helped him rescue his daughter, even if it would bankrupt his clan... Thankfully the Greatforges are a '''very' rich clan). He holds honor above everything, living by the ideal that without honor, there is nothing. This includes honoring all oaths and doing the right thing when capable, and risking his life on the battlefield to fight alongside his troops. To expand on that, he is lawful good by nature, the only exception belongs to his daughter Mairla. To her specifically he is willing to toss aside anything to protect her, even his honor. Depression, it's odd to think of stoic and strong willed dwarves as being depressed, but Zulatobari is well known within Ironforge as a dwarf who spends a great deal of time in quiet contemplation, bemoaning his failures, placing himself as the cause, and only his love of his daughter keeps him from going over the deep end again as he was after his wives death. It should be noted he is best described as low-moderately depressed, although for a time it could have been considered severe, he has gotten a lot better since being reunited with Mairla! Besides that, Zulatobari has a strict code of honor, a set of virtues and a deep respect for tradition and while he struggles with being Thane, he does his best to live up to not only his father's legacy, but also that of Zulbar for which he is named. '''History' Zulatobari was born shortly after the War of the Three Hammers, three years after the birth of Kalrum as Orik's fourth child. To be more specific, Zula is Orik and Fjoren's second son and his early childhood was dominated by training, education, and the favor of his father, Orik, who was grooming Zula to be Thane. The reason was because Thrandrin was a lone wolf, caring more for his seclusion and tinkering, Orikson was a mighty warrior but his rage blinded him, and Kalrum did not possess the warriors spirit and kind heart Orik saw in Zula as he grew up. However, Zulatobari's early childhood would be marked with a great deal of stress and anxiety to succeed and do so in a way that impresses his father and family. Childhood Rivalry As soon as Zulatobari was a decent way into his combat training with private instructors, his older half-brother Orikson stepped up to give him additional lessons. This turned into a brotherly feud, a competition, and the two brothers would duel each other endlessly for decades where Zula's level head, tactical mind, and natural skill at using a wide array of different styles and weapons would go against Orikson's brute strength and fury. At the beginning, Orikson would win by virtue of experience and age, but as Zula grew into a young adult those duels would turn to ties before Zulatobari would become the victor finally. A victory that Orikson saw as both an end to their rivalry and lessons, as well as marking the time when he felt he could leave Ironforge to seek his own glory. Champion of Clan Greatforge After his brother left Ironforge, Orik named Zulatobari the new champion of the clan. It was his job to represent the Greatforges in duels of honor should Orik be unable or unwilling to face them himself as well as to lead troops into battle if needed. A duty that inflated the stress and anxiety to succeed he already felt, but a duty he fulfilled nonetheless as his father further honed him into the role of leader. Pushing his son harder as he felt age sap the strength from his old bones. Love Gained, Love Lost Decades prior to the Dark Portal opening, Zulatobari would fall in love with a Fjorla Anvilforge, a red haired beauty and jewelcrafter to whom he'd marry shortly afterwards. His stress and anxiety would nearly be erased for a time, although it would be present and return in strength once in awhile and did so with ferocity when Fjorla was captured by Thane Crurose Darkmine, father of Crura Darkmine and grandson of Corgra Darkmine. The Dark Iron assassin and politician held her as ransom and as a form of payback for his mother's death at Kalrum and Dueria's hands. Suffice to say, he was not expecting the Greatforge warband, led by Zula, to storm his compound and slaughter his men, save his wife, and burn the place down around him. Crurose's fate is unknown, but now reunited, the Greatforges returned to Ironforge where eventually Fjorla would become heavy with child. Zula did earn his nasty eye wound during this invasion! It was extremely late into her pregnancy when Zula and Fjorla would be invited by Hjalmar Anvilmar to the Thandol Span (Orik was ill at the time), an honor they both accepted despite expecting their child soon. Once arriving they exchanged pleasantries and were assured that only the best of Ironforge's medics and priests were present if they were needed. However, it was during this when an assault on the span by Dark Iron's occurred, and not knowing if they could hold in the sneak attack, Zula sent his wife in their wagon along with a squad of Zula's most elite soldiers towards Ironforge while the rest of the Greatforge bodyguards along with the Thandol Span's garrison began combating the Dark Iron's. Fjorla and her guards were harried slightly, but otherwise managed to get through the tunnels into Loch Modan, they slowed, and it was then, at the worse possible time, that Fjorla would enter childbirth without aid. The guards, being clueless, would follow Lady Greatforge's orders and after hours she would be able to give birth to Mairla, however, she was fading fast. In and out of conscious and the guards knew they needed professional help and as such hurried towards Thelsamar. But the blood in the air attracted the attention of a nearby den of troggs who would waylay the group, overwhelming the guards and just as they began to close in on Fjorla and Mairla, Dolmir Oathmir, Orik's younger brother and wandering warrior seeking enlightenment, would arrive and manage to push the trogg's back and buy the three of them a few moments of respite. Just enough time for Fjorla to hand him Mairla and mutter the young girls name before expiring, and despite not wishing to let the troggs have a meal of his fellow dwarves (he didn't know Mairla was his niece), he knew he couldn't win and didn't want to risk the baby trying. So he fled, making it to Thelsamar where young Mairla would be adopted by the Silverhearth's, but to Zulatobari he knew not of that part. Only that his wife and guard never showed up in Ironforge and never returned, this brought untold grief and a depression deeper then any he had felt before for years, lifted temporarily during the Second War and broken when he was reunited with Mairla after the Second War. The Invasion of Khaz Modan Prior to the Second War, due to ill rumors of green invaders to the south, Orik recalled his kin and clan to prepare the Greatforges for the possibility of war. Zulatobari was roused from his depression due to the severity of the alarm and was named Battlemaster of Clan Greatforge, the lead tactician and general of the Greatforge forces, with command above all except his father. Orikson who had returned was renamed the Champion, and when the threat turned real, the Greatforges suffered heavy casualties in helping civilians make it to Ironforge and to stall the Horde as best they could besides the rest who were doing the same. But as history went, they were pushed back to the gates of Ironforge itself where they held a final stand while getting one last batch of civilians and injured soldiers along with their supplies into the city before retreating. It was in that stand that Orik himself would take to the field, slaughtering dozens of orcs despite his venerable age, but would be slain by a rather large and commanding orc, an orc who would be slain by Zulatobari with Bitter'Ice. The axe having chosen Zula and flying to his grasp as he discarded his dull sword and battered shield, taking advantage of the scene and taking charge of his clan, he ordered their retreat into Ironforge, the other forces trying to defend Khaz Modan soon did the same and the gates were closed behind them. Zula spent that time helping his clan cope with the loss of Orik while settling into his role as Thane, all while helping refugees by offering them shelter, food, coin, whatever they needed to get by in Ironforge. When the gates would be opened, and Khaz Modan was freed, Zulatobari left Kalrum as Steward while he, Orikson, and Fjrorum left to go hunt whatever Horde forces remained in Khaz Modan. Zula and Orikson for vengeance at Orik's death, and Fjrorum to make sure her brothers remained alive. Thrandrin never returned and was actually fighting with the Wildhammers during the Second War, taking to the life of a free roaming ranger of sorts with his trusty modified crossbow on hand. Family Reunion After the Second War ended, and Zulatobari resumed being the Thane after his Orc hunt, Kalrum and Orikson both leaving again, only Fjrorum remaining in terms of blood relatives to help him manage the Greatforge Clan. Zula would return to being depressive, although he would manage to keep his clan afloat, not gaining any wealth or power but not losing any either. A strange dwarven lass would eventually show up on his door claiming to his daughter named Mairla. Simply looking at the lass, whose face was nearly exactly that of his wives but with his eyes instead of hers, told him there may be truth and hope blossomed in his weary heart despite how impossible it seemed. He welcomed her in, and after being given the locket his father had commissioned for him and his wife on their wedding day, which held a painting of both him and Fjorla intact, he accepted Mairla has his daughter and banished the negative emotions and thoughts from his mind and heart for a time. The two spent a great deal of time together, catching up, Zula teaching his daughter a few combat tricks and beginning to prepare her for the responsibility of being Thane like his father did before him. Their reunion was interrupted by Mairla's obsession with her mentor's hammer, 'Honorguard', and of continuing his quest to find the final resting place of a 'Tyr', a quest that would evolve into finding the Keeper Tyr when that fact was learned by Mairla. He grudgingly allowed her to leave but not before forging her a set of masterful full-plate armor out of a mithril-thorium alloy. A suit fit for a princess, and built for combat as much as aesthetic design. Along with the armor came a hammer fit for a Greatforge and his old shield that he had since managed to locate and repair after the final battle outside of Ironforge prior to being locked up for most of the Second War. Mairla would leave and go on her quests, her explorations, but would always return or send word of her well being to appease the easily worried Zulatobari. Clan Battlehammer and Mairla's Missing When the lands of Pandaria were rediscovered, the Greatforge Clan was practically running itself and Zulatobari began to crave adventure and battle himself, he contacted his brother Kalrum to learn of his involvement with Clan Battlehammer, a warband of dwarves led by a self-styled King known as Bruenor Battlehammer. Viewing them as worthy allies, Zula swore himself and vowed to aid the Clan with his own Clan's resources if needed and joined them in several glorious campaigns! All the while he left stewardship of the Greatforge Clan in the hands of his capable sister and a small council of his most trusted captains. He would keep adventuring with Battlehammer until news arrived that Mairla had not contacted home in nearly four months, fearing the worse, he went on leave from the Clan to try and figure out what had happened. He learned of a disastrous expedition to an Old God tainted ruins and of her strange behavior directly prior to her disappearance. Worried sick, he resumed Thaneship of his clan and focused all of it's efforts on locating his daughter, missing posters, buying Kalrum whatever he needed to try and locate her, and after several weeks they found her in a known Twilight Hammer Remnant camp, bringing a small force of mercenaries and individuals with Mairla's interests at heart, they tracked her down where Zulatobari was nearly slain by his corrupted daughter, only spared by a twinge of kindness remaining in her heart. He did survive, and he spared no expense in locating his daughter again, while unable to be present for the second encounter, Mairla escaped again. Finally, they located her in Deepholm and after Kalrum opened a portal for those mercenaries and allies to use, they finally managed to subdue and bring Mairla home. Once home, Kalrum and Fjrorum drew out and cleansed Mairla of the Old God's taint! However, the already injured Zulatobari became wheelchair bound for a few months after fighting the physical manifestation of his daughter's corruption. Redemption and Recovery Zulatobari has since recovered from the injuries Mairla gave him, both intentionally and while she was being cleansed, and has formally retired from Clan Battlehammer,although he lends them resources and troops when they need them. His focus has returned to bolstering his Clan and returning them to the militant state they were in prior to the Second War, for since their losses and Zulatobari's depressive states, most of the clan had shifted into a mercantile and industrial focus, growing the wealth of the clan through hard labor and trade. Mairla has returned to her normal self, actually growing greatly from the affair and bringing pride to Zula's heart from her actions! Category:Character Category:Clan Greatforge